sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
|Producent = *Sora Ltd. *Namco Bandai Games |Wydawca = Nintendo |Data = Nintendo 3DS *Japonia - 13 września 2014 *Ameryka Północna - 3 października 2014 *Europa - 3 października 2014 *Australia - 4 października 2014 *Niemcy - 2 października 2014 Wii U *Japonia - 6 grudnia 2014 *Ameryka Północna - 21 listopada 2014 *Europa - 28 listopada 2014 *Australia - 6 grudnia 2014 |Gatunek = Bijatyka |Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Nintendo 3DS *Wii U }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, znana również jako Super Smash Bros. 4 – kolejna odsłona serii Super Smash Bros. stworzona przez Sora Ltd. i Bandai Namco Games, z udziałem tri-Crescendo, a wydana przez Nintendo w 2014 roku. Są to właściwie dwie różniące się od siebie w zawartości gry, wydane na Nintendo 3DS i Wii U. Masahiro Sakurai, główny projektant i dyrektor serii, uznaje je za kolejno czwartą i piątą odsłonę Super Smash Bros.. Sonic the Hedgehog powrócił w tej części jako weteran, grywalny od samego początku. Udział Sonica 1 października 2013 roku na Nintendo Direct zapowiedziano, że Sonic the Hedgehog powróci jako grywalna postać. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej odsłony, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, będzie dostępny od początku gry. Tym razem głosu użyczył mu Roger Craig Smith, który zastąpił w tej roli Jasona Griffitha. Wypowiedzi Sonica zostały zaczerpnięte z poprzednich gier, w których Roger Craig Smith był jego głosem. Nintendo 3DS Wraz z postacią Sonica, powrócił obecny w poprzedniej odsłonie Green Hill Zone, jako arena walk. Obecny jest od początku gry. Shadow powraca jako Assist Trophy i ponownie używa Kontroli Chaosu, aby spowolnić czas dla wszystkich przeciwników, z wyjątkiem gracza, który go przyzwał. Eggrobo pojawiają się jako przeciwnicy w trybie Smash Run, dostępnym tylko na 3DS. Eggrobo unoszą się powietrzu i próbują zachować dystans od graczy, atakując ich laserowymi strzałami i pojedynczym, silniejszym laserem. 3 lutego 2016 roku wprowadzono kostiumy dla Mii Fighterów, oparte na Tailsie i Knucklesie. Były częścią ostatniej fali płatnych DLC, wraz z inną postacią Segi, Bayonettą. Kostium Tailsa jest kompatybilny z Mii Gunners, a Knucklesa z Mii Brawlers. Wii U Wraz z postacią Sonica na Wii U ukazała się arena wzorowana na Windy Hill z Sonic Lost World. Shadow the Hedgehog powraca jako Assist Trophy i ponownie używa Kontroli Chaosu, aby spowolnić czas dla wszystkich przeciwników, z wyjątkiem gracza, który go przyzwał. 3 lutego 2016 roku wprowadzono kostiumy dla Mii Fighterów, oparte na Tailsie i Knucklesie. Były częścią ostatniej fali płatnych DLC, wraz z inną postacią Segi, Bayonettą. Kostium Tailsa jest kompatybilny z Mii Gunners, a Knucklesa z Mii Brawlers. Rozgrywka Atrybuty Sonic został szczególnie wzmocniony w porównaniu do poprzedniej części. Jego wcześniej niski potencjał na nokaut został znacząco ulepszony, a kilka jego ataków zyskało na skuteczności. Poza tym zwiększono jeszcze bardziej nawet szybkość i mobilność jeża, dzięki ulepszonej powietrznej prędkości i szybszym opadaniu. Zmniejszono natomiast nieco jego regenerację, a umiejętności związane głównie z nokautem uzyskały większe opóźnienia. Mimo tego statystyki Sonica są bardzo dobre. Sonic uzyskał aż 7 miejsce z 55 na liście postaci, znajdując się w tierze A. Ataki Sonic korzysta z tych samych podstawowych i specjalnych ataków, co w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ich siła i skuteczność zostały w dużej mierze zwiększone, kilka statystyk osłabiono. Dodatkowo każdy specjalny atak może być przez niego ulepszony na trzy sposoby. Homing Attack Spin Dash Spring Jump Spin Charge Poziomy thumb|Windy Hill Zone Serię Sonic the Hedgehog reprezentują tym razem dwa poziomy. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS jest to znany z Super Smash Bros. Brawl Green Hill Zone, w niemal niezmienionej postaci. Wersję na Wii U reprezentuje natomiast inny poziom, Windy Hill Zone z Sonic Lost World. Muzyka *''Windy Hill'' - Zone 1. Niezmienione. *''Green Hill Zone. Niezmienione. *Angel Island Zone. Remiks Jun Senoue. *Open Your Heart. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Live and Learn. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Escape from the City. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Sonic Heroes. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *''Wonder World. Niezmienione. *''His World. Wersja instrumentalna, lekko zmieniona. *Seven Rings in Hand. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Rooftop Run'' (Sonic Generations) *''Reach for the Stars. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Right There, Ride On. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. *Knight of the Wind. Niezmienione, ale skrócone. Trofea Trofea związane z serią ''Sonic the Hedgehog, które można odblokować w grze. Wersja na 3DS posiada więcej trofeów niż wersja na Wii U. Ta pierwsza nie posiada także podanej gry, na której zadebiutowała dana postać. Wersja na Wii U posiada dwie gry - jedna reprezentująca jej pojawienie się na konsoli Nintendo, oraz jedna ukazująca pojawienie się na innej platformie. Nintendo 3DS Wii U Różnice pomiędzy wersjami *Podczas gdy wszystkie grywalne postaci (również te do odblokowania i z DLC) są dostępne na obu konsolach, Wii U i Nintendo 3DS różnią się zestawami poziomów. *W wersji na 3DS, grywalne postaci działają w 60 klatkach na sekundę, nawet w stereoskopowym 3D, podczas gdy niektóre Assist Trophies i Pokémony tylko w 30 klatkach. *Rozdzielczości ekranu są różne. Wersja na 3DS posiada rozdzielczość poniżej 320x400, podczas gdy jakość Wii U sięga maksymalnie 1080p. *Obie wersje oferują tryb wieloosobowy przez Wi-Fi, ale dla użytkowników Wii U zaleca się używać adaptera Wii U LAN dla lepszego efektu. *Na każdy poziom w wersji na 3DS przypadają dwa utwory muzyczne, podczas gdy na Wii U pojawia się funkcja "My Music", która pozwala ustawić jak często dany utwór będzie odgrywany na poziomie. **Wersja na 3DS pozwala dodatkowo na słuchanie muzyki podczas przebywania w uśpieniu. Wciśnięcie "L" i "R" pozwala przewijać piosenki. **Wersja na Wii U zawiera także więcej utworów muzycznych ze wszystkich poziomów łącznie, niż wersja na 3DS. *Tylko wersja na 3DS posiada tryb Smash Run, w którym maksymalnie czterech graczy może przeszukiwać loch z power-upami. *Wersja na WIi U wspiera figurki Amiibo, które zapisują dane i statystki postaci, oraz mogą być wymieniane między figurkami. Podstawka, która transmituje dane Amiibo na 3DS została wydana w tym samym czasie co figurki, ale nowe Nintendo 3DS oferuje wcześniej zainstalowaną funkcję przesyłania danych, co nie wymaga posiadania żadnych dodatków do transmisji danych. Amiibo Sonica zostało wydane 20 lutego 2015 roku. *Wersja na 3DS pozwala graczom kupować trofea, których nie można zdobyć przez "Play coins", lub "G". *Wersja na Wii U posiada tryb Smash na 8 graczy. *Classic Mode jest różny w obu wersjach. **W wersji na 3DS gracz może wybrać dowolną ścieżkę walki z innymi postaciami, aż dojdzie do końca. Wybór ten daje graczowi więcej możliwości tego, z jakimi postaciami chciałby walczyć. **W wersji na Wii U tryb ten zachowuje się jak wyzwanie oparte na umiejętnościach. Gracz walczy z trzema postaciami i jeśli będzie ostatnim żywym na arenie, zostanie przeniesiony do kolejnej rundy. W trakcie procesu będą pojawiały się rywalizacje i nowe wyzwania, w trakcie których gracz może zmieniać poziom trudności, co będzie miało wpływ na nagrodę otrzymana za zwyciężenie bitwy. Po raz pierwszy, Classic Mode można rozegrać samodzielnie, albo w kooperacji. Po ukończeniu gracz może zdobyć jedno lub dwa trofea, w zależności od tego czy w rozgrywce brało udział dwóch trzy trzech graczy. *Wszystkie trofea z wersji na 3DS pochodzą z gier wydanych na konsole przenośne (takie jak Nintendo DS), natomiast trofea z Wii U pochodzą z konsol stacjonarnych (jak Wii). Co ciekawe, wersja na 3DS posiada więcej trofeów związanych z Soniciem. *Wersja na 3DS pozwala graczom zsynchronizować dowolny zdobyty przedmiot z Nintendo 3DS do Wii U. Krytyka Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS otrzymała przeważnie pozytywne oceny. Do nich należy głównie 37/40 punktów od Famitsu i 9/10 od Destructoida. Większość krytyków chwaliła różnorodną listę postaci, ilość zawartości do odblokowania, oraz postaci pojawiające się w wersji na 3DS, a także ilość trybów gry. Niektórzy skrytykowali zacinanie się gry w trybie wieloosobowym, Smash Run. Sterowanie było oceniane przez jednych pozytywnie, a innych negatywnie. Najniższa ocena dla wersji na 3DS wynosiła 3/5 od GamesRadar, za problemy w lokalnym trybie dla wielu graczy. Gra sprzedała się bardzo dobrze w Japonii, Ameryce Północnej i regionach PAL. W pierwszym weekendzie po japońskim wydaniu sprzedano ponad milion kopii, a do 7 października 2014 łącznie 2.8 miliona dla wersji na 3DS. Galeria Artwork Smash 4 Artwork.jpg|Oficjalny artwork Smash 4 Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Smash 4 Mii Tails.png|Kostium Mii Tailsa Smash 4 Mii Knuckles.png|Kostium Mii Knucklesa Zrzuty ekranu Nintendo 3DS Smash 4 3DS 1.jpg Smash 4 3DS 2.jpg Smash 4 3DS 4.jpg Smash 4 3DS 5.jpg Smash 4 3DS 6.jpg Smash 4 3DS 7.jpg Smash 4 3DS 11.jpg Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 01.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 02.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 03.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 04.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 05.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 06.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 07.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 08.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 09.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 10.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 11.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 12.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 13.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 14.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 15.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 16.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 17.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 18.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 19.png Smash 4 3DS Trophy Screen 20.png Wii U Smash 4 Wii U 1.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 2.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 3.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 4.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 5.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 6.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 7.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 8.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 9.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 10.png Smash 4 Wii U 11.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 12.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 13.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 14.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 15.png Smash 4 Wii U 16.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 17.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 18.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 19.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 20.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 21.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 22.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 23.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 24.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 25.png Smash 4 Wii U 26.png Smash 4 Wii U 27.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 28.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 29.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 30.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 31.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 32.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 33.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 34.png Smash 4 Wii U 35.png Smash 4 Wii U 36.png Smash 4 Wii U 37.png Smash 4 Wii U 38.png Smash 4 Wii U 39.png Smash 4 Wii U 40.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 41.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 42.png Smash 4 Wii U 43.jpg Smash 4 Wii U 44.jpg Spin Charge Smash 4.png Spin Dash Smash 4.png Spring Jump Smash 4.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 01.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 02.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 03.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 04.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 05.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 06.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 07.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 08.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 09.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 10.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 11.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 12.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 13.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 14.png Smash 4 Wii U Trophy Screen 15.png Ciekawostki *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' to pierwsza gra z serii Super Smash Bros. na konsolę przenośną. *Początkowo wielu fanów spekulowało nad tym, że Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS miało być trzecią i ostatnią grą stworzoną w ramach partnerstwa Nintendo i Segi, gdyż poprzednimi miały być Sonic Lost World i Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. W wywiadzie z Aaronem Webberem ujawniono jednak, że trzecia gra Segi i Nintendo związana z serią Sonic the Hedgehog miała być czymś zupełnie innym. Oficjalna strona Sonic the Hedgehog na Facebooku potwierdziła również w komentarzu, że Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U nie było trzecim tytułem partnerstwa. Okazało się później, że były to gry Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric i Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. *Sonic został ujanwiony w październiku 2013 roku. W tym samym miesiącu 2007 roku potwierdzono jego występ w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Klasyczny Sonic pojawia się w swojej 16-bitowej formie i można go zobaczyć na promocyjnych plakatach Pac Mana i Duck Hunt. *Tytuł bokserski Sonica to "The Blue Blur". *Sonic to jedyna postać firmy trzeciej, która jest weteranem w tej grze. *Oprócz Sonica, w grze pojawiają się także dwie inne serie Segi: Bayonetta i Virtua Fighter w formie DLC. Tytułowa Bayonetta jest grywalną postacią, natomiast Virtua Fighter reprezentują kostiumy Akiry Yuki i Jacky'ego Brynata dla Mii. *Sega jest drugą firmą trzecią, która w Super Smash Bros. posiada dwie grywalne postaci ze swoich serii. Pierwszą jest Capcom. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2014 roku Kategoria:Wii U Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS